


Loyalties

by totallyplatonicnerds



Series: Less of Death [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyplatonicnerds/pseuds/totallyplatonicnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, everyone in Fake AH is immortal, right? And a God gave them that?” Adam questions one night, about a month after Jeremy’s reveal.<br/>Jeremy looks up from his phone with a confused glance.<br/>“Yeah, why?”<br/>Adam shifts before continuing.<br/>“Who chose them?” He asks.<br/>Jeremy glances around then speaks. “Im.. Not really sure i'm allowed to say.”<br/>or<br/>Adam and Jeremy talk gods, goddesses, and loyalties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> This was just going to be talking about who chose Fake AH but it quickly got out of hand haha whoops  
> This is a filler story btw

“So, everyone in Fake AH is immortal, right? And a God gave them that?” Adam questions one night, about a month after Jeremy’s reveal.  
Jeremy looks up from his phone with a confused glance.  
“Yeah, why?”  
Adam shifts before continuing.  
“Who chose them?” He asks.  
Jeremy glances around then speaks. “Im.. Not really sure i'm allowed to say.”  
“Why not? I mean, i’m not exactly on speaking terms with your crew. It’s not like i'm gonna tattle.” Is Adam’s response.  
Jeremy sighs, running his hand through his hair.  
“I guess.”  
Putting away his phone, Jeremy stands and moves closer to Adam.  
“Where should I start?” He questions.  
“How about Ramsey?”  
“Geoff? Athena chose him.”  
Adams eyebrows raise.  
“Athena? I would’ve thought Dionysus.”  
Jeremy is confused for a second, but then he remembers catching Adam on the wikipedia page for the Greek gods and any confusion about how he knows names is gone.  
“Nah. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle, and Geoff is the one who plans whatever we’re doing. You don’t get chosen by Athena and not rise to the top of whatever you do for a living. Besides, Dionysus chose Ryan before Geoff was even alive.”  
Adam’s eyebrows furrow.  
“Wait, isn’t he the god of wine? Why would he choose Ryan?”  
“Yeah he’s the god of wine, but he’s also the god of insanity.”  
Adam clucks his teeth. “Yeah, that makes a lot more sense now.”  
Jeremy smiles. “He’s also the god of theater but i'm not going into that now. Anyways, Jack, Geoff's right hand man, is Hephaestus. She’s the mechanic and always had a thing for machinery, even before is was advanced.”  
“What about Michael and Gavin?”  
“Gavin is Hermes, God of thieves and travelers. Michael is probably the least surprising. He’s Ares’ choice.”  
Adam laughs, a rueful smile twisting his lips.  
“There's no way we can survive in this city, is there? We’ll never stand a chance against them.”  
Jeremy frowns.  
“Adam, don’t say that.”  
“But it’s true, isn’t it? None of them can die, and i’m the only one out of my crew that can’t. Hell, with you being a part of them, they have an actual god on their side!” Adam is starting to get angry now, his cheeks reddening and tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “I know you gave me immortality, but you’re still a part of Fake AH, not Fakehaus. You’re still with them.” His fist’s are clenched now, his skin paling where he’s digging his fingers into his palms.  
Jeremy’s pulse quickens as he thinks of a way to console Adam. He didn’t want it to come to this, but he couldn’t lose Adam.  
“Yes i'm still a part of Fake AH, but i'm posing as human, so they don’t have too much of an advantage. If I use too much power, my more godly side could come out and that would be really fucking bad.” Cracking his knuckles, Jeremy continued. “I don’t want to leave the crew, but I think I know how I can help you.”  
“What? How?”  
“I’m a part of the main six, right? I can give you information, like a spy or something.”  
Adam’s facial expression melts into one of confusion. “You’d betray your crew for me?”  
Jeremy shrugs. “Well, yeah. I won’t tell you everything but I’ll let you know when Fakehaus is a target of something.”  
“Are you sure about this?”  
Jeremy’s eyes harden. “Adam, don’t think for a second that Fake AH means more to me than you do. I had to go with them, but I chose you. When it comes down to it, and I know it will, you’re the one I’ll choose.”  
There's a smile on Adam’s face as he gets off the couch and walks over to Jeremy, pulling him into a hug.  
“I know it’s kind of asking a lot from you, but we need all the help we can get. Thank you.” Adam says.  
Jeremy’s voice is muffled as he speaks into Adam’s chest.“If it’s coming from you, it’s never going to be asking a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> not added bc i dont know how it would fit:  
> Jeremy asking if he can meet Fakehaus  
> Adam agreeing  
> Jeremy asking if he should bring flowers, like poppies or something. or maybe a sword. who knows  
> Adam getting really fucking confused like theyre criminals dude. They don't need flowers. a sword would be cool though.


End file.
